Unit of Light of Shadows
by kristian454
Summary: Link is now living in a life of peace with Tetra and his two children named Rinku and Zelda, but what will happen when his simple family life is brought to a horrifying stop as all his mortal enemies try to destroy him. He must make what might be the most dysfunctional team in all of hyrules history to defeat the rising threat and save his family (the humor is in later chapters)


Unit of light and shadows chapter 1:

Before I start this story I want to thank devenbat for the help on the plot of this story and thank all who read this story. It takes place roughly seven years after the events of wind waker Link and Tetra have settled the new Hyrule and Link is now living in a life of peace with Tetra and his two children named Rinku and Zelda, but what will happen when his simple family life is brought to a horrifying stop as all his mortal enemies try to destroy him. He must make what might be the most dysfunctional team in all of hyrules history to defeat the rising threat and save his family

"Things have become rather simple around here, almost unbearably dull" Link said with a sigh as he put the twins to bed.

"Are you saying you are missing being a pirate" Tetra asked beaming him a playful grin

"Well it was much more…. Adventures. But I wouldn't trade this life for anything I love you and our kids more than anything else." Link said with a far off glare but with sincerity in his eyes.

"I know you do, but for now it's time we started for bed! After all we are headed back to outset island to visit your sister and Grandmother. Not only that it will be the first time the twins get to see there aunt Aryll and great grandmother!" Tetra smiled heading down the large corridor.

"Yea, plus they've only seen the pictographs I've sent in the mail!" Link added getting into the bed and then kissing Tetra goodnight .Then quickly falling to sleep.

Later that week they had finally docked just off the coast of outset island still of course wearing his hero's tunic but slightly modified for the weather conditions, all that was really changed about it was he cut the long sleeves off link wilding the hero's sword seeming how the master sword was still infused in Ganondorf's skull

Link quickly went to shore in The King of Red Lions with the Tetra and the Twins. The Two children of course in awe because they had never once been outside New Hyrule. Aryll of course being the first one waiting for them at the docks

"Oi Big brother, over here!" she screamed in excitement

Link could not believe his eyes when he had seen how much his sister had grown. But understood it was bound to happen, after all it had been five whole years scene her last

"Who's that daddy" Zelda asked with upmost confusion.

"That's my Little… well not so little sister, She is your aunt Aryll!" He said with the brightest smile he could give.

When they had finally docked the boat he got out and helped Tetra and the twins out of the small sail boat. And quickly turned around to hug his younger sister.

"Why did you take so long to come and visit." She asked with a pout

"I'm sorry I didn't expect for things to have changed so much in my absence, I guess I was just stubborn" Link said rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment

"Well I'm sorry, it was partially my fault." Tetra explained

"Well then, no further delays! Grandma has put on a pot of your favorite soup." Aryll said trying to get Link's attention as he got lost in the familiar wind that had been five years sense he last felt it.

"Link is that you! It's been a long time my young pupil." Orca said from behind snapping Link back to reality

"You've grown seen you, and I bet you skills have grown as well!" He said with a proud smile

"Well, actually it's been so long since I've had any real combat that I dare say I'm worse than the day I set out on my adventure seven years!" Link said with a shameful muffled laugh.

"Nonsense! You come with me will get that fighting spirit back in you!" Orca screamed loud enough for half the great sea to hear him

Link looked at his sister and Tetra with a look like I'm not going to be able to get out of this one

"Just go, I'll tell grandma about you delay." His sister finally said with a small grin

Link stepped into the dojo and pulled out the hero sword and mirror shield and took a bow

Link struck Orca a good five times before he had a chance to throw a strike of his own

Link ducked under the horizontal swing of Orca's spear and rolled behind him and span upwards striking his back about three times. Orca tried a great spin of his own, which link jumped over the attack and barrel rolled in the air and helmet struck Orca. Link then fell gracefully to the ground and jumped back up off the one knee he was knelt down on and realized that this is what he missed so much, the action that is!

"Enough!" Orca screamed "See I told you, you still had it!" He added

Link stood up and bowed as he said "Thank you that was the most fun I've had in five years!"

Link started out the door to head to his grandma's house, but was interrupted by a delighted Sue-Belle

"Link, you really are back! It's so great to see you again" She said with Glee on her face

"It's good to see you again too, but I really need to get back to my grandma's house I've haven't had the chance to tell her hello yet" Link said trying his best to inch back to his old house

"Oh, well don't let me interrupt you get going" She said shooing him to his house

Link stepped into the old house and was welcomed be the scent of the soup he loved so. Had a big hug from his grandmother in which looked as if she where shrinking but Link knew it was the fact he had grown so much. He took his seat next to Tetra at the table upstairs. After they were done eating Tetra took the children outside and Link stayed behind to help his grandma wash the dishes and shortly fell to sleep afterwards

After about 30 minutes, while Zelda and Rinku where playing on the beach Tetra keeping a close eye on both she was caught off guard by a seemingly innocent young man who asked "Are you by any chance named Zelda?" With a fiendish smile.

"I don't go by Zelda anymore it's Tetra now" She said trying to look at the young man but was blinded by the sun.

"Well, well what improper manners for the princess of the dead kingdom Hyrule! You really should be more lady like." He whispered into her ear charging a ball of an almost black light

Tetra reacted quickly as possible and drew her scimitar and swung it at him instantly he vanished and then reappeared in the sky charging the ball to full strength and throwing it towards the ground causing a massive explosion

Awoken by the blast Link rushed outside and found everyone in slab of stone. He quickly rushed towards the rock hard remains of his family and fell to his knees when he saw his family in the sand. Zelda, Rinku, and Tetra void of movement and cold. Tears began to fall from his eyes down his cheeks and he whispered "Who would do this"

His sadness quickly turned to rage as he saw a figure in the sky moving and laughing he screamed as loud as possible "To say I'm going to kill you would be the understatement of the centry! I'm going to rip out your throat, cut your heart out, gut you and, hang you up by your entrails!"

The figure was blocked by the light of the sun and said "Oh, how the mighty hero has fallen. And I use the term hero oh so lightly!" The figure said coming down to eye level reviling his red eyes and pale white skin with grayish-blue hair wearing a hat similar to his except blue with a red jewel in the center of it. His body was covered with a blue cloak

"Who are you, why would you do this" Link screamed trying to hold back the tears

"Oh, Simply for payback!" He said floating towards the statue of Tetra

"Oh, the world today! Princesses dressing in such a tomboyish manner" He added with a twisted laugh

Link was in shock that the mysterious young man knew so much about Tetra's past. The young man grabbed the stone girl and jumped to the statue of Aryll. "I believe she can keep me company to, at least she dresses like a girl" He joked in his very twisted scenes of humor.

He disappeared with them both just as Link was in the middle of a jump strike. But realized it was too late. "No, dammit!" He screamed

"Now is not the time to grieve Link" The King of Red Lions (who I will now be calling tkorl) said.

"He took them both, what should I do!" Link screamed with pain

"You must once again take up the master sword and defeat this young wind wizard named Vaati. And for healing everyone we will need to play the song of healing on the Ocarina of Time, sadly it has been lost to the ages!" tkrol said as it began to pour rain and thunder load enough to shatter ear drums

Link arose from the ground and wiped the tears from his face, and began walking towards the boat for the new adventure

Thank you for reading please review, and Thank you devenbat!


End file.
